


I always saw you

by MichelleNeedsToStop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, flirtybot, pidgance, plance, seasalt, smartwater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleNeedsToStop/pseuds/MichelleNeedsToStop
Summary: Lance loves Pidge but is scared to do anything about it.Pidge is scared he's messing with her.Their friends just want them to get it together.





	1. revenge as sweet as you

**Author's Note:**

> I think plance is cute and this is a way they can get together. In this essay I will....

Katie Holt. Pidge Gunderson. While those two names referred to the same person, the did not have the same luck with friends. Katie Holt had no friends except for her brother. Pidge on the other hand had what the Voltron team called the Garrison trio. Hunk and Lance were always there to listen to her stories of her school life in Italy, just as she was for them. They knew almost everything about each other, the darkest and the lightest, and stood by each other through the hardest times. Lance, having had grown up with his three siblings Marco, Luis and Veronica, had heard almost every type of bullying and dealt with it. Lance and Pidge bonded with each other through their “mini earth wars”, Lance would hum the star wars theme after saying it earning a hit from Pidge each time .

Now Lance and Pidge sat on the planet Thyaniton, about four Earth days away from the blue and green planet they called home. The team was there to gather supplies and waiting to meet up with Matt to go home. They looked into the sunset, talking about their native planet and what the would do after seeing their family again.

“God! Can you imagine Jake’s face when he sees us in these ships? He always said we’d never even make it on a working spaceship!” Lance laughed.

“Really? We’re some of the first people to make it out of the galaxy and the first thing that comes to your head is getting back at that sad excuse for a bully?” Pidge said to him. He shifted towards her, surprised she didn’t want the same.

“Well do you remember before we left and we were studying the mission your dad, Matt and Shiro got lost on. “ Pidge shook her head only having vaguely remembered the fact that she’d tuned out the teacher as soon as he said the crew had died. “Cause I do. You left the room crying cause he said that the crew must have been stupid to die the way they did. You went crazy. I remember me and Hunk had hold you back from punching him. I had never seen you so upset. I can never forget how much of an ass he was to you after that. Calling you cry baby, Girly boy, water works. It took hunk to stop me from punching him every time he even looked at you in an off way. “ He looked down trying to hide his blush.

“Well I really appreciate you stepping up for me but Jake whatever-his-last-name-is wouldn’t exactly my first pick for revenge. No, that would be Iverson ooor those asshats that used to beat me up back home.” She added a small giggle that made him blush. The heat in his heart and cheeks only got worse once she put a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you though, it means… a lot, especially when Shiro wants us to visit the schools we went to to see where we grew up. He knew me and Matt weren’t exactly popular but he only met me, Katie I mean, a few times in passing and I doubt Matt told him I got beat till i was covered in bruises and bleeding. Can’t wait to see them again!” she laughed sarcastically. 

He turned to her with kind eyes. Lance reached over and hugged her. Her head rested softly on his shoulder as she wiped a tear from her cheek. He placed a soft kiss on her head. There had been an unspoken tension between the two ever since the night Pidge had gotten the video game console to work with Altean tech. The two of them alone that night and the certain event that was never mentioned since. Kisses on the head and cheek when life got a little to complicated, even for two paladins had become normal. Sleepovers in eachothers bed when videogame night ran late, handholding under tables and out of view. Talking alone in the lions since the castle exploded and trying to recover data from the ships shard. That was just things that happened between two especially close best friends.

“You know when ever one of the Mcclain’s got bullied, we would get a little slice of revenge.”Lance broke the silence and combed through her now shoulder length hair.

“Oh and how’s that?” 

“Well we’d make whatever the ‘flaw’ was look like the coolest thing around and walk right by the person. We didn’t want to erase the flaw, Veronica used to say flaws were like this birthmark she has on calf. It’s rose shape, and honestly looks like its a tattoo, but in spanish the word for birthmark is the same for stain. She would tell us ‘it may be called an ugly mistake but look like a beautiful rose’. If they still said anything to us, she’d judo flip them.” Lance explained looking at the sunset.

“No way Veronica flipped kids” Pidge laughed in disbelief.

“No joke. She took judo for three years just so she could learn how to do it.”

“ Remind me to never get in a fight with her. Pidge laughed

“I think you can take her. I mean you saved the castle with less than two weeks of paladin training.” he smiled at her sweetly, giving her a small hair ruffle. He rested his head on hers the watched the sun sink back into the horizon, making way for the moon.


	2. Back To The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see how lance and pidge got so cozy

~flash back to the night it started~  
“GOT IT! LANCE hand me the red wire.” Pidge held out her hand, tinkering with the converter she was working on to make altean tech work with her game console. Lance watched her, he didn’t noticing he was admiring her mind, figure and the way she scrunched her face up when she was working on a project for a while.

“All right power. Her. up.” Pidge grabbed a seat next to him along with a controller. A soft blue light fell over the room as the two cheered. With each match the two absentmindedly got closer to each other. The two did a dance with their fighters. Bobbing and weaving each punch and kick, Pidge with slightly more success Lance chuckled to himself thinking it was just like their arguments. 

Pidge kept score with a small note pad between them, originally on her opposite side until Lance complained that she would cheat. To which she obeyed, but not before smacked him with the notepad, grumbling about how he’s the one who always gave her the laggy controller. When lance won he would get the same excuse of the controllers or cheap/ lucky hit. Pidge’s victory chants were met with laughs and smiles as she embarrassed herself with small dances and goofy cheers.

“Another one for me. That makes it, what, 18 to 3?” Pidge said to him, a blush creeped on to her face realizing that she had her thigh almost completely on his.

“No way, look I won 5. I thought you were the math genius. Count. See.” Lance retorted aggressively pointing at the notepad. 

“Well, either way I won so that means you have to go get snacks.” Pidge said. Lance rolled his eyes, got up, only to fall back down. And there he was face to face with the girl he had seen as a sister, the girl who had seen him before the glory of voltron and still cared for him. Face to face didn’t seem to fit in Lances mind. To him, it was like a magnet drawing him to her, the friction heating the room and their faces. Pidge looked at him with wide eyes, almost waiting for him to move forward. He wanted to, dear god did he want to. Put suddenly he felt a cold breeze of memories, ones that he didn’t want to lose if she didn’t want the same. The breeze was enough to make him shoot up.

“I-I’m gonna go get those snacks.” he bolted out of the room. In the kitchen, his head played back memories. As he reached for her favorite snacks;, Zarkon’s Zippers, the closest thing to doritos they could find, and a lolipop’s named Little Lotor’s Lolli’s; a memory popped in, the day he met Pidge, the first time he heard that laugh that made his heart melt, their first hug. I can’t lose that, I can’t lose her. Just as the thoughts ran in his head, Pidge came in. She looked at him with that smile, that damn smile that made him feel like he was back on Varadero Beach. 

“Let’s play a few more rounds before we go to bed. Sound good?” he nodded to her and grabbed the snacks, following in toe. The two of them played late into what they called night, even though there was no day or night in space. 

“That’s 34 for me and 11 for yo-” pidge yawned out falling asleep on his shoulder. He looked down at her, smiling. Had she always looked this adorable? Lance always thought she was cute but in the little sister way. After all she was like his sister, wasn’t she?

Lance found himself leaning in. Just as he got close enough to feel her breath on his face, she let a small snore. He chuckled to himself. He picked her up and walk over to his small bed. While she was actual probably only 40 or 50 pounds lighter, she felt like rag doll in his arms. Just as beautiful too. She looks so peaceful. When was the last time she had a full night’s sleep. Aww she’s starting to drool. I mean ewwww. Not like she’s the only girl, not related to me, that I’ve been too nervous to flirt with. FUCK, damn it Lance get it together. Lance laid her down and pulled the cover over her shoulders and under her neck.He started to a make a bed on the ground with spare pillows and blankets.

“Lance” she whispered looking at him, eyelids half closed. The way her eyes looked at him, soft, sweet. It made his heart skip a beat. “I can’t let you sleep on the floor.” she said a little louder. 

“ And I can’t say no to having a girl sleep in my bed… Shit. Sorry don’t hit me.” he laughed finishing the little cot. 

“Just get your ass over here and I won’t.” Lance blinked at her scooting over. Lance couldn’t believe his ears. He slowly walked to the bed and sat down next to her. I can’t get close to her. What if she doesn’t want me in the bed and was just being nice? No, Pidge would tell me if she didn’t want me. In the bed, who knows if she wants me--  
He was pulled from his thoughts by an arm across his torso. The small gremlin, as Lance called her in fights, wormed her way on his side. Her head was awkwardly stuck in his armpit. Well now it looks like I have no choice but to be near her. He pulled her head up gently. Taking note of the softness in her hair. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head gently, thinking she was asleep.

“You watching me in my sleep and trying to make a move on me, creep” pidge groaned out.

“I should have known you weren’t asleep. You weren’t snoring.” he whispered, not taking his hand out of her hair. “I hope the kiss didn’t weird you out or anything”

“Why would it? It was just a friendly peck, don’t worry Matt used to give me them all the time. I guess this makes it official though, I dub thee honorary Holt.” Pidge said just above a whisper. The words stung lance in a way he didn’t want to admit. His muscles tensed under her small weight and her heavy words.

“Speaking of Holts. Since your name isn’t really Pidge and you were born a female, what’s your birth name. Should I start calling you like Samantha or something? Our do you go by a male name and use he/him or like-” lance asked hoping not to offend her. She stopped him by turning on top of him looking straight into his blue eyes. She was lying right on top of him. Lance tried to calm down so she wouldn’t feel his heart racing or any other excitements that could follow. He thanked whatever higher being there was that it was too dark to see his blush.

“While I’m glad you learned the importance of pronouns and respecting identities, I really don’t care if you see me as a guy or girl. I’m more than what’s in my pants. So as long as you say it with respect, I don’t mind any pronouns.” She could feel his eyes scanning her face for any sign of uncomfortableness but she felt oddly at home with him. It was something she couldn’t quite place but she didn’t linger on it, knowing whatever it was Lance would help her through it. “Oh and my names Katie, but you can still call me Pidge. Shiro and my dad are the only ones who really call me Katie now.” 

“So Space dad and Earth dad?”

“No Earth dad is a taken title by Adam. Shout don’t tell Keith or Shiro. Neither of us are supposed to know who that is. Okay?” He nodded still confused at the sudden name drop. She rolled back onto her side next to him. After a few minutes both fell soundly asleep.

Morning came with the rude awakening of Shiro’s metal fist on the door. It slid open as the black paladin walked in.   
“Hey Lance! Have you see--OH MY GOD” His space fatherly instincts kicked in. Katie, the little girl he promised his best friend he’d take care of, was in the arms of the most flirtatious boy in space. Shiro pulled lance out from under Katie by his collar causing Katie to fall on her side, waking both paladins from their cozy sleep. The two quickly lost any drowsiness they may have had after seeing the anger in Shiro’s eyes

“What the hell is going on here?” Shiro said as calmly as he could muster. But by the look on Lance face, it was just short of a yell.

“WOah. Shiro, buddy I don’t think you know what happened.please put me down. Shiro please.” Lance struggled in his grip.

“So tell me what happened here. Because to me it looks like you, the biggest flirt from Earth, the guy that tries to sleep with literally every girl that passes him, Had a one night stand with the one female on in voltron. So what did you run out of options and decide to pray on a 15 year old kid? Cause that’s what it looks like too me.” Shiro dropped him on the far end on the bed. Grabbing the chair from Pidge’s desk. His eyes shot open in horror. “Unless this is like a reoccurring thing? Please tell me you guys at least used protection.” he asked hoping he was wrong on the first part.

“ Oh my god! Shiro this wasn’t a one time thing. It’s a zero time thing. Nothing happened” Pidge said shrinking under the covers.

“Really ? Zero time thing. Rude.” Lance huffed out. 

“Not the time.” Shiro and Pidge both chastised. 

“Sorry.“ Lance whispered. 

“Walk me through what happened, I want to make sure no one gets hurt here. But please don’t get graphic.” Shiro sighed looking anywhere but the two paladins. As the two of them explained what happened, both casually leaving out Lance’s fall, metaphorical or physical, and the kiss on the head out, Shiro thanked god he didn’t have to have the birds and the bees talk with them. Especially since he awkwardly sat next to Adam when they had the talk with Keith and said nothing, so he had no idea what to even say now.

“Okay now that that is settled with.” the two boys got ready to head out the door when Pidge spoke up.

“ Why do you even care Shiro?” The words shocked both boys so much that lance just started running and shiro froze. “I know we all like to call you space dad but your not really. I have a dad he’s still out there.” Shiro sat down next to her.

“Katie, when Matt and I got seperated he made me promise to look after you if I found made it out before him. So all that time we spent bonding I started to see you like the little sister i always begged my mom for. And you do call me dad sometimes so I guess I also see you like my daughter. I know lance is a good guy but seeing you in bed with him made me only think of his misogynistic ways, I just don’t want him to treat you like just some other girl.” Shiro tried his best to explain.

“What’s wrong with other girls?” Pidge said half serious, ready to debunk how that statement was sexist.

“Nothing I just meant that we have a family dynamic in the castle, and we need to trust and take care of each other to both keep that dynamic and to save the universe. Were as with other girls, Lance’s flirting won’t get in the way of the greater good or our friendship.” Shiro gave her a small smile hoping he explained himself well. He clapped his metal hand softly on her back. ”Now let’s go get some breakfast so that I that I can train with Lance.”the two got up and walked to the door.

“Your gonna kick his ass aren’t you?” She asked a little worried.

“Oh completely slaughter.” he laughed. But even Shiro’s beating couldn’t wipe Lance’s smile, after all he had the picture of the perfect girl with him ingrained in his head.


End file.
